Winter Break
by Kira Toph
Summary: Winter Break is here for our 19 yr olds Phil & Keely. They share an apartment in NYC while they go to college, but... Keely doesn't come back one night... Drama, secrets and love 158 great reviews can't be wrong
1. Dinner

Phil and Keely are now 19, though, those lingering feeling for each other are still there. Off for college they are. They share a 2 story apartment in NY. The Big Apple…I think that's what New York City is called isn't it? Oh well, Phil usually got home before Keely.

Hey Keels." Phil said when she walked through the door.

"Hey Philly Willy." She said, putting her stuff down and hopping onto the couch next to Phil.

"Hey, now what did we talk about." He said. Keely rolled her eyes.

"No Philly Willy." She said sadly. Phil smiled.

"Come on, I made dinner." He said.

"Aw, you shouldn't have gone through the trouble." She said, following him into the kitchen.

"Not that hard to use a spray can." He gave a goofy smile.

"True….cheater" Keely laughed.

Phil had a turkey on the table. Ready to go.

"Wow, that's looks so good for something I know came out of a can." Keely said. Phil chuckled.

"Canned turkey is the best kind!" He joked.

The sat down and started picking at the bird.

"You know Phil. I would probably weigh 10 pounds if I didn't live with you. I wouldn't be able to cook…" He said.

"I know that's right." Phil said light-heatedly.

Keely hit him across the table and smiled.

"As I was saying…I wouldn't be able to cook any food, I would get tired of carry out and I wouldn't have any canned food to spray in 1 second."

"Well then this works out perfectly. You get a nice hot meal everyday and I get to see my very best friend day after day." Phil said. Keely smiled.

" So, I am so glad the last day is in two days. Winter Break here we come!" Phil said.

"I know, and since we're in college, our Winter break is SO long. It's awesome. Back in high school, we would have like a…one week break. Now we get like…months." Keely said excitedly.

Phil stared at her. She looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

Phil laughed.

"Nothing. You're just so excited it's funny." He explained.

"Well, it _is_ exciting." She stated.

"I know it is!"

They both chuckled.

"One bad thing is though, I have to walk back from my classes. It's freezing out there." Keely said.

Keely's car was in the shop but even so, she _could_ just walk to and from her classes. They aren't far. She has always walked back and forth. It was nice in the summer days but now it's winter. Icy sidewalks and snow falling down.

"Yeah. Good thing we don't live far away. Or you would be screwed." Phil playfully said.

"You would come pick me up." Keely said like he wouldn't be able to deny her a ride if she asked for it.

"Yeah, I probably would." Phil laughed at the fact he would be so pathetic that he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked.

"No, that's fine. I have so many coats I haven't used yet for this season."

Phil laughed. 19 year Keely…still the same shopper.


	2. I Promise

Sry for the short chap and long wait. But here is chapter 2

It was 2:00 in the morning, both Phil and Keely were fast asleep in their own rooms. Even though she was asleep, Keely could still hear the phone ring a few times and Phil's faint "Hello?" to the person on the other end. Moments later there was a knock on her door. As Phil cracked it open, a few rays of light came through.

"Keely?" Phil said, and not in a particularly merry voice either.

Keely groaned and slowly sat up.

"Mmm, yeah?" She squinted her eyes from the light.

Phil walked in with the phone in hand.

"It's your Mom. She wants to speak with you." He said and sat down next to her on the bed. He had a strong feeling about what was going to happen next.

"It's 2:00 in the morning. What can she possibly want at this hour?" Keely said as she took the phone. Phil watched her with a sympathetic expression.

"Morning Mum." Keely said groggily.

Phil watched. Her eyes widened, and soon she covered her mouth with her hand. Tears swelled up in her eyes. Phil put his arm around her, for he knew exactly what her mom was telling her.

"I can't believe this! What did this happen?" She bawled

Tears were now rolling freely down her face. She dropped the phone and buried her face in her hands. Phil put his other arm around her and embraced her tighter. He rested his chin on her head.

"A heart attack Phil. He's gone. I'm never going to see Dad again." She sobbed into Phil's shoulder.

"I know, I know." Phil stroked her head.

He didn't know exactly what to say. He couldn't very well say it's all right because it wasn't. Her father just died of a heart attack. All he could do was be there for her. To help her let it all out. They sat there. Keely cried and Phil tried to be the most supportive he could ever be. Keely shortly tired herself out and fell asleep in Phil's embrace.

"I'm so sorry Keels. Everything going to be all right. I promise." Phil whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise."


	3. No Thank You, No Waffles for Me

Keely woke up to the smell of waffles . She sat up and instantly remembered what a horrible night it had been. But she also remembered how much Phil was there for her. She walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Phil turned around from the stove.

"Hey." He said gently.

"Hey." She answered quietly.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Keely sighed and hugged him back. She closed her eyes.

"What's that smell?" She suddenly said.

"Oh crap." Phil ran back over to the stove.

"I hope you like your waffles well done." Phil said.

Keely sat down at the table.

"You didn't have to make breakfast." She said.

"I wanted too. And this time…I didn't spray it." He said as he set the burnt waffles down on the table.

"I can see that." She said.

"Shut up." Phil said playfully. Keely smiled faintly, but Phil could tell she still hurt inside, it quickly vanished. She sat there in silence and stared at the table.

"I…I think I'm just going to go back to sleep. I'm not going to class today." She stuttered.

"That's perfectly fine. Just rest today."

Keely got up and went back to her room without saying a word. Her door closed. Phil sat down at the table. He has never seen Keely so down in the dumps. He hated it. He wanted her to be happy. Soon it was time for Phil to leave. He didn't want to but he didn't have any way of getting out of it. He knocked on Keely's door.

"Keels? I gotta go. Are you going to be okay?" He said through the door.

"Yeah." He heard her voice.

"Bye Keels." He started to walk away but came back. He went to open the door but stopped and turned back.

He opened the front door to a downpour.

Phil arrived back home at 2:00. Still pouring rain. Keely was nowhere to be seen in kitchen or living room. He knocked on her door.

"Hey Keels? Have you been in there since I left? Keely?"

Phil opened the door. The room was dark. Barley any light. He walked around.

"Keely?" He rounded the corner of her bed.

"Oh my God." He whispered to himself.

Nothing. She wasn't in the apartment…anywhere.


	4. Purposely Lost, Accidentally Found

Phil darted out of the front door and into the rain, forgetting a sweatshirt or any type of coat. Within minutes he was soaked, but he searched for hours. The Wzrd couldn't track her down. She must not have her cell phone on her. He searched everywhere he thought she could be. The coffee house, music stores, clothing stores…He ran through the many little parks.

By 5:00, the sun goes down early because of winter, it was getting dark. No one was out, all he could see or hear was the pounding rain. He ran farther and farther away from the apartment. Before long, he was in a park he had never been to. Tall trees surrounded it and little lamps lighted up the trail winding through it. He soon had to stop to catch his breath. He bent down and rested his hands on his knees. A diluted trail of red water trickled pass his foot. He looked up.

"Oh my God Keely." Phil sprinted up the path to the bench where a unconscious Keely leaned against the arm rest of it. Her body was limp. Her right arm leaned over the edge of the bench, blood seeped down her hand from slits in her wrist and dripped onto the ground. In her left…a pocket knife. She laid there soaking wet in her black t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh my God." Phil whispered as he took the switchblade, closed it and put it in his pocket.

"Come on, come on Keels." Phil slipped his arms under her and carried her off.

He finally reached the apartment and laid her down on the couch.

"First thing's first." He said.

He went to the bathroom and ran a cloth under warm water. He pulled a chair up next to her and began to wipe down her wrists. He didn't stop until he knew each slit was clean and bandaged up. She still hadn't woken up when he finished. He needed to get her out of those dripping wet clothes. He went to his room and got some of his lounging pants and a long sleeve shirt. He came back and as gently as he could, he sat her up on the couch.

"Uh…sorry about this Keel." Phil said, feeling a little weird about he had to do but it was all for Keely.

He took off her shirt and was about to put on the long sleeve when something caught his eye. Another one. Another slice, on her stomach.

"Oh Keely. What did you do to yourself?"

He took the wet cloth and bandaged up her stomach.

The instant she was clothed in dry attire he went to the closet and took out as many blankets and the electric blanket. He turned the couch so it was facing towards the fire place and covered her up with all the blankets and plugged in the electric one. He then started a nice burning fire. He needed to make sure she was warm. For who knows how long, Keely was sitting on that bench in a t-shirt while it was raining in the winter. I mean come on…freezing.


	5. When She Stirs

Have I told you **Reviewers how much I love you**?

Phil slept on the floor next to the couch. Or…tried to sleep I should say. He laid there staring at the ceiling. Keely laid on her side facing him. A shift in movement on the couch caught his attention. He sat up to find Keely slowly awaking. Phil scooted closer to the couch and put a hand on her cheek. Keely breathed in and opened her eyes.

"Phil?" She whispered.

"Keely Teslow, if you were trying to scare me, you did a pretty good job." Phil said.

"I knew I heard your voice at one point." She said faintly. She looked at him, staring at her.

"You…you said something about coming. I tried…but I couldn't." She added.

Phil pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just thankful you're back. I came home to an empty apartment and all sorts of things ran through my head but I never thought you were the kind of girl who would inflict pain on herself." He said.

"I didn't think so either." She murmured.

"You…terrified me, so bad. I see my best friend, leaning limp over the side of a bench and the only thought running through my mind is…_Oh my God she's dead._"

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I'm not looking for an apology. I just want a clarification."

Phil took Keely's wrists in his hands.

"Keely…why did you do this to yourself?" He asked with concern.

"I…I don't know. I saw the knife in one of the kitchen drawers. And all of a sudden, I felt the blade slicing through my skin and, and…it had… some kind of affect on me. I couldn't get enough of it. Before I knew it, I was walking down the street with the knife in my hand." She stopped and looked away from him.

Phil looked in her eyes. They were tearing up. He waited.

"I…I guess…I just wanted the pain to go away." She finished.

"Keely…Nothing is going to make the pain go away. Something tragic happened in your life. It's not something you simply "get over"." He said, stroking her head.

"That wasn't an attempt to…to kill yourself was it?" He asked, expecting Keely's instant no, no, I would never try to do something like that. But it didn't come. Instead, she just stared at him. Phil finally got the message.

"Oh Keely."


	6. Attempt and Whoa! What the?

I hope you all have been liking this story so far. I seem to be the best at my writing at night so you probably see my updtaes come over night. I had such a different plan for this story but now, it's turning out to be more elaborate. Don't worry, the original summray still stands. So don't let my rambling stop ya. Read! Go read and review!

A tear escaped from Keely's eye. She abruptly sat up, immediately grabbing her stomach.

"Ow."

She lifted up the long sleeve and saw the red and white bandage wrapped around her stomach.

"I guess you forgot about that one." Phil said gloomily. Keely looked down at him, tears streaming.

Phil got up and sat down next to her on the couch. Without delay, she bawled and her head fell onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tight.

"I don't know what I'm doing." She sobbed. Phil simply held her.

"Why did this happen? What did Dad ever do? What did _I _everdo? I must have done something to deserve this!" She bawled.

"You didn't do anything." Phil took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back to look her in the face. She turned her head away.

"I did it." She whispered.

"Don't even _think_ for one second that your father's death was _your_ fault. It wasn't. Nothing could have stopped this. Don't place the blame on yourself." Phil stated. She looked up at him and stared him in the eyes. Hers gleamed with water.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." She said softly.

She saw that Phil had placed the switchblade on the floor by the fireplace. She ripped out of Phil's hands and dived for it.

"KEELY!"

Phil lunged on top of her. She grabbed the knife and flicked it open. Phil grabbed her hands.

"Phil let go!" She roared.

"I won't let you!" He bellowed.

"You have to!" She cried.

"I won't!"

They yelled as they fought for the blade. Phil lying on top of Keely trying to yank the knife from her grasp and pinning her down. He finally succeeded. Grabbing the blade and throwing it across the floor and then restraining her against the ground. Instead of restraining her, maybe he should have restrained himself. For the next thing just happened out of the blue. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her on the lips right then and there. He suddenly realized he was sitting on top of her, kissing her. He abruptly rolled off and hit the couch.

He watched her lie there. Knowing she was thinking about what just happened. Phil couldn't take the awkward silence. He got up and picked up the pocket knife off the floor. He saw Keely sit up.

"I'm going to class tomorrow." She said. Phil was silent.

"It's the last day. I shouldn't miss it. Besides, I think it will help you know. Keep me busy and all."

She stood up and walked passed Phil without looking at him to her room, shutting the door behind her. Phil merely gazed upon the sealed entrance.


	7. His Last Turn

Keely did indeed go to class the next day. But while Phil and her were around each other, none of them said a word until Keely started to open the door to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------

Phil seized her arm. Keely turned around to look at him.

"Keely? I uh…don't think I should let you go." He stuttered.

Keely slowly slipped her arm from his grasp. Phil could feel her soft skin run through his hand. She gawked at him.

"Phil. I promise. I won't."

She closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------

It was snowing pretty good that day. Phil could only think about Keely as he sat in class. His professor just sounded like a bunch of blahs. He wondered what she was doing that very moment. Sitting in class or…gulp…doing something else.

Phil was unusually tired when he got home that day. I guess all the exhilaration of Winter Break ruffled up all the kids into frenzies and it can really ware you out. He decided to take a nap on the couch while he awaited Keely's arrival. After what seemed like a short shut eye, Phil woke up and looked at his watch.

"7:00!"

He jumped up off the couch. Keely wasn't home yet. She usually gets home at like…4:00. He tried her cell phone. It rang.

"Keely pick up, come on, pick up." He whispered to himself.

All he got was her voicemail.

Hi, you haven't reached Keely Teslow apparently but if you leave a message I will get back to you as soon as I can. Beep

Phil went to his room and got out the wizrd to track her phone down. It showed a little map, Keely was the blue dot. All Phil had to do was follow the red line through NYC. He grabbed a thick sweatshirt (he never wore coats) and headed out the door for Keely.

He walked down the roads into parts of NY he hasn't been to. The snow flakes stuck to his hair; lucky for him his shoes had pretty good traction on the iced over sidewalks. The street lights were his only source of light. The moon and stars were covered up by clouds. The city started to get somewhat broken down and poor looking as he followed the red line moving across the screen. It has almost reached Keely's little blue dot. Just a few more turns.

Horrible…horrific and…horrifying thoughts ran through his head as he scanned the streets for Keely.

Phil looked up ahead to where his last turn was. He began to run. Bad idea, he slipped and fell; sliding down the sidewalk on his back. Thank God no one was out here to see him doing this. He stopped in front of an alley way. Or in other words, his last turn.

"No." He whispered to himself in disbelief.

**CLIFF! (Don't fall off...)**


	8. I Swear

I just like to take so much time and write a giant paragraph to say...I know you want to see what happened to Keely so I won't be mean and write something here to read. GO! I did leave it at a nasty cliff.

He quickly got to his feet.

"Keely!"

His heart stopped at the sight. He found her all right. Lying there in the middle of the alley, flat on her back. In nothing but a green tank top and jeans, which were completely torn up. Cuts and bruises covered her body. Blood stained her clothes. Phil dropped to his knees beside her.

"Phil…" She whispered.

"I swear…I didn't…" She choked.

"Shh, shh, shh, save your energy." He said. Keely's eyes closed and became unconscious.

Unknowingly, tears escaped from his eyes.

He took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her.

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to get you back to our place and fix you up all right. Everything's fine."

Phil looked beside her to see her beaten up cell phone. 1 missed call. He put his hand on her face and wiped off the blood under her right eye.

"You're going to be fine." He whispered.

He picked up her limp body and carried her off.

When he got home, it was the same procedure. Bandaging, fire and blankets. He wiped off the blood of the many cuts. Not serious enough for the hospital though. Just many little cuts. Some of them were in neat rows of four. Strange. Like on her arms, there were rows of four slits.

He put her in some warm clothes and laid her on the couch facing the fire. Her eyes were closed. Looking like she was peacefully asleep. Phil placed his hand on her face. She was cold as ice. She was lying out in the city in a tank top and jeans. Hours pasted, Phil sat there. Watching her. Lying there under the blankets. She began to stir. Yet her eyes remained closed.

"Phil? Phil?" She tossed around.

"Keely. Keely. I'm right here." He took hold of her hand. Her eyes opened.

"Thank God. I don't think I have ever been happier to see the blue in your eyes." Phil said.

"Phil." She started to cough. Phil rubbed her back.

"Don't rush trying to say anything. We have all the time in the world." He said.

"Phil. I…I swear. I didn't try to kill myself." She took a breath.

"I had nothing to do with this." She continued.

Phil gazed at her in silence. Nothing made a sound except the crackling fire.

"Keely. What happened?" He asked. Keely could detect the concern in his voice.

"I…I don't want to talk about it right now." She tried to get up but stopped half way and put a hand to her chest. Phil promptly took hold of her shoulders and laid her back down. She breathed through her teeth. It pained her so.

"Lie back down Keels. You don't need to do anything. You need to save all the energy you can get."

Keely didn't like being helpless. She was used to being able to do things for herself. Phil gazed at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened tonight?" He asked. Keely looked as though she was trying to find the right words to say.

"I'll tell you… Just not now. I don't want to…bring… back…mem…ory…" She stared pass Phil and began to breath heavily. Her face looked scared stiff. Phil stroked her head.

"Keely. Keely. Calm down. You're safe. Keely." He hastily said. She took in a gasp and looked at Phil.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"Go to sleep. You can tell me when you're ready."


	9. When Popcorn Can Fly

Keely slipped into a peaceful sleep within minutes. Phil stood up and carried her to her bed. He covered her up and stared at her. Fast asleep. The terror the both of them had gone through. He went back out to sit by the fire. As she slept, Phil racked his brains. He wanted to know what happened. He _needed_ to know what happened. He couldn't figure out WHAT had happened. Terrible thoughts ran through his mind. He had to stop thinking about it. He got up and with one last glance at Keely to make sure she was okay, he went to the kitchen.

He took out a bag of popcorn and popped it in the microwave. He watched it spin round and round, the bag inflating. He poured hot butter around the bowl and sat back down on the couch. He gazed into the fire. Watching the crackling woods burn. Though his stares were interrupted by screams and yells. It scared him half to death, tossing the popcorn bowl up into the air. Pieces of popcorn rained down on him, getting stuck in his hair. He immediately ran to Keely. She was thrashing around in her bed. Her arms flinging though the air; wrapping the blankets around her body. One was wrapping around her neck. Phil ran in and tried to grab on to Keely's flailing limbs.

"Keely! Keely!" He yelled.

Cold sweat ran down her face.

"No! No! Please!" She cried, literally cried. No tears but her voice sounded like tears were about to burst at any moment.

"KEELY!"

She suddenly flung herself up and accidentally flew off the bed. Phil dropped down beside her. She was still whipping around. The blanket around her neck wrapping tighter. He grabbed a hold of her arms and held them down.

"KEELY!"

She abruptly took in a deep breath. She was shaking all over. You didn't have to touch her to feel it, you could see her body shaking. Phil gently unwrapped the blanket from Keely's neck. He put his hands under her back and pulled her up into a sitting position and leaned her against the bed. She sat there hugging her knees to her chest. Eyes closed and taking in quick shallow breaths. Phil got up and wetted down a washcloth in the bathroom. He sat down next to the trembling Keely-cat and lifted his hand to dab her face with the warm rag.

She unexpectedly pulled away from him and blocked her face with her arms. Her face appeared petrified. Phil stopped and looked at her bemused. He put the washcloth down.

"Keely…I'm not going to hurt you…" He said as he carefully drew her arms down away from her face.

She looked at him.


	10. What Happened?

SO SO SORRY for the extremly long time to get it updated. I have school and my computer hates me and then I got sick so I didn't exactly feel like writing...I promise I'll try to update quicker then this last one. So go ahead and read...And thank you to all me good ol reviewers

Phil lifted his hand to lay it on her face but she quickly turned away. He watched her, bewildered. Why would she ever think he would do her any harm?

"Keely. Look at me." He said sternly yet gently as he placed his hand on the other side of her face. He turned it towards him. He looked into her watery eyes.

"How could you ever think I would hurt you?"

She didn't say anything. He looked at her with sympathy.

"You need to tell me what happened. I understand it might hurt you to do so but I can't help you unless I know what happened." He sighed.

"You're cold as ice." He said quietly. Keely just closed her eyes. Phil picked her up and carried her out to the fire. He sat down in front of it with her cuddled up next to him.

"Keely, please. Tell me what happened." Phil begged.

Silence. Phil sighed once more. He decided to just embrace her by the fire until she was ready to talk. Time pasted, he didn't know how long, but Keely never said a word. Until the silence was broken by her voice.

"Four finger." She whispered. Phil was surprised at the sound of her voice.

"What?"

"Uh…four finger." She repeated.

"Four finger?" Phil said confused.

"It was one of…of the guys names." She answered.

"Guys?"

"I was…I…jumped…beaten." She stuttered, trying not to cry. She seemed a little confused.

"Beaten? By who?"

"I…don't know. They…they wore masks and…and stuff."

"Who's Four Finger?" Phil asked.

"He…he had…knives…four of them…taped to his knuckles. Like…like…Wolverine or something. And…he c…cut me." She tried to explain the best she could. _That explains the neat rows of four cuts all over her. _Phil thought.

He was about to talk but Keely seemed to have found her voice.

"They beat me. Cut me. They took…all my clothes. They held me back. Duct taped my mouth. Pushed me down. Stepped on me. Punched me. Knives… blood…weak. Four of them. Big… guys. Big… strong. Mean." She started to stutter again as she retold the horrible events.

"They did all of the…most horrible…things you could think of." She was trying to hold back the tears as she tried to talk to Phil.

His eyes widened like a brick had just hit him square in the face.

"They didn't rape youdid they?" Phil hastily asked. Keely shut her eyes tight and shook her head.

"No...But I think they were about to." Tears started to leak out. The poor thing was trying so hard not to let them gush.

"They…they…" She hesitated. Phil watched her.

"They…what?


	11. Marshmallow's Night

Sorry it's so short, I'm working on the next chap as I'm typing...So go and see what happened. Prolly nothing u expected, I have a weird mind.

Keely pressed her head against his chest and let all her tears come freely.

"They…recorded it. For God _who_ knows. Maybe to just humiliate me." She cried.

"What do you mean 'recorded' this? Not like…the put a tape in a tape recorder, pushed the button and video taped it…" Phil said.

"That's exactly what they did!" She suddenly burst.

She dug her face into his shirt. Phil was stunned but held her close. How could someone be so mean-spirited? So cruel and cold-blooded. So…heartless. To jump a girl and catch it all on film for them to what?…watch it afterwards? 'Oh hey! Look at that one squirm. Nice punch there Johnny Boy.' Sounds like fun. Phil pulled her as close as he could and rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay…They're gone. No one is going to hurt you." He said and stroked her hair.

"They dragged me away and duct taped my mouth so I couldn't scream. They pushed me down and laughed when I struggled…"

No tears could now come. She had cried herself out. She was as silent as a monk. Sitting there. Phil didn't know what he could do except sit there with her. Comfort her. Talk to her. But it's not like he could tell her it was all a dream. And he didn't know what to say. She was beaten, and filmed and…that's absolutely despicable. He stayed with her until she fell asleep once again. Asleep in his arms. He looked at the cuts on her face. Under her eyes and down her neck.

He gave her a long, caring kiss on the cheek and then stood up with her in his arms. He laid her down in her bed yet again. Hoping she would stay slumbering. He then got an idea that might help with his absence. He walked into his room and took his little stuffed white buffalo off his bed. He walked back into Keely's room and kneeled down next to her face. He looked down at his raggedy, old, childhood stuffed animal.

"I hope Marshmallow Kit-Kat McGee keeps you safe like he kept me for all these years." He said. He smiled and laid it next to Keely.

Before he walked out of the room, he looked back. She had grabbed Marshmallow Kit-Kat McGee and held him in her arms.

"Goodnight Keely." He said quietly and closed the bedroom door.


	12. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Keely slept soundly with Marshmallow Kit-Kat McGee as Phil sat out on the couch. He had tried going to sleep but his mind was too boggled with horrid truth and images. His best friend was pounded on in the dead of winter by four mugger guys and it was all recorded. Just at that moment, an odd idea popped into his head. Keely had said something scared them off. If they fled, did they remember to take the camera? Or did they forget it? If he wasn't going to sleep anyway…He stood up and walked over to the cracked door of Keely's room. She was still fast asleep with the little white buffalo in her arms.

Phil grabbed his sweatshirt and re-downloaded the path to the alley way where he first found her. What a memory that was. The sun was ready to come up. Maybe in an hour or so. The snow fell silently and no one was out yet. It was kind of an eerie stillness. Phil followed the line on the Wizrd once again. Leading him to that vile alley. He finally saw that last turn he had to take. And as he grew closer and closer, faint voices could be heard. Laughing, talking. The voices grew louder.

Phil turned the corner and stood there. Four guys stood around a video camera. One guy had four knives taped to his knuckles. Phil knew exactly who they were. His blood began to boil.

"Hey!" Phil bellowed.

The four thugs turned around. One was twice Phil's size. The other three were just a little taller then him.

Phil started to walk towards them.

"Hey, lookie here." One of them said.

"Are you the guys who just jumped a blond girl?" He angrily asked.

"What's it to ya?"

"That girl is my best friend." Phil said.

"So, girls are so inferior to us. Why would you have one for a friend? They're so much fun to strike. Obviously you haven't felt the pleasure of beating someone." Four-Finger said. This made Phil infuriated.

"No, but I will now."

Phil instantly socked him in the jaw. He dropped the video camera onto the cold ground. The other three guys stood there. Four-Finger bent back up, rubbing his jaw.

"That was a big mistake buddy." He said.

"Get him."

They charged at Phil. One walloped him in the shoulder. Phil took a swing and hit him in the stomach. That guy keeled over. Four-Finger knocked Phil right in the jaw with his bare hand and then sliced his arm with his other. Phil stumbled back, grabbing his arm. Blood now ran down his arm from the four slashes. Four-Finger swung out his leg, tripping Phil. He crushed his ankle with his foot. Phil let out a silent scream. He ripped away from Four-Finger and stood up. He could see all of them coming for him. He bolted towards them. He grabbed the two and threw them down next to the previous guy that had keeled over. He began to punch wildly, anywhere he could reach.

He was suddenly picked up off the ground. The minute he was set down, a bolt of excruciating pain spread from his rib cage. The gigantic brute had struck Phil right on the left side of his ribs. Phil keeled over onto his knees, hugging his ribs. Four-Finger stood up clumsily.

"Come on, let's get outta here."

All of them followed the leader. They ran out of the alley and down the street.

Phil stayed in the snow. The sun was coming up behind him. He looked around the alley, in front of him was the video camera.

I didn't think this was one of my best chapters but there's more coming to stay tuned...


	13. Whispers

**_I'M EVEN MORE SORRY THEN I WAS BEFORE. I HAVE SAID MY COMPUTER HATES ME AND I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. SORRY!_**

Phil opened the door to the apartment and limped in. His arm was now crimson with blood and a massive bruise had formed on his ribs. He walked lamely over to the kitchen table and collapsed into one of the chairs. He set the video camera on the table and took in account the pain throughout his body. The stinging of the four cuts on his arm. The throbbing of his right ankle. How much pain it caused him to simply breath. He hobbled over to Keely's room. He was amazed to find her sleeping like a baby. She still had a tight hold on Marshmallow Kit-Kat McGee.

He limped to the sink and turned on some warm water. He washed off the blood and left to his room for a long sleeve shirt to cover it all up from Keely. He didn't want her to worry about it. He took off his cold, wet shirt and looked in the mirror. The bruise was huge. Covering up nearly half of the left side of his rib cage. He slipped on his comfy dark blue long sleeve. He was so incredibly tired. Maybe now he could get some sleep. He laid down on his bed and fell almost instantly asleep. For once, no one was awake in the house of Phil and Keely's. Both were dead to the world.

Phil was the first to wake up a few hours later. Though…a few hours later, none of the pain had ceased to exist. The pulsating of his ankle was still present, the smarting of Four-Finger's attack and the pain to breath. He walked out of room and his eyes immediately went to the video camera sitting on the table. He swiped it off and sat down on the couch.

_Do I really want to do this? He asked himself in his head._

_Do I want to see what they actually did to Keely?_

He looked behind him, making sure she wasn't up. He rewound the tape in the tiny camera.

He then had to fast forward through three other girls before he found Keely. On tape they wore masks. Apparently they set it up on a trash can, so _all_ of them could wail on Keely. Phil watched as she struggled within their grasp. He watched them a they put the duct tape over her mouth and threw the first punch into her stomach. Phil flinched with each blow. He could barley hear her muffled screams. They continued, not acknowledging any of her attempts to break free. And Keely was right, they did try to rape her. Try, thankful not succeed. Once Keely was too weak to do anything, one of the guys sat on top of her and lifted up her shirt, He patted her bare stomach. She winced with each touch.

"Hey guys, look at her nice package." He said. The others smiled.

"Go for it" The large one said in a deep voice. They all started laughing.

He undid the button on her jeans but a loud noise caught their attention. He hastily stood up.

"Let's get!" He yelled. And with that they ran off. They seemed to be finished. Forgetting the tape.

Phil looked up and sighed. He closed his eyes. However, they reopened when he heard faint whispers. He looked back down at the screen. Keely was trying to talk. Phil rewound it and turned up the volume. He listened carefully and watched intently. She then whispered something entirely unexpected.

"Goodbye Phil…I love you."


	14. One Hug

Phil stared at the unconscious Keely inside the tape. Minutes later, he saw himself fall down at her side. He saw _his_ _ own _tears fall from his _own_ face. He couldn't believe he had heard what…he had just heard. Those certain words strung together like that. Coming from Keely. On one hand, she thought she was going to die and on the other- she said… she loved him. Moments later, the footage of what they did to Keely re-entered his mind. Making him once again, mad as a wet hen. A strange noise awoke Phil from his zoning off. He looked down at the tape.

"No."

The tape had gotten stuck and twisted causing the film to break and video gone forever. He tried to get out the tape but the film was wrapped around the gadgets inside.

He got up and went to the door. The sun was up now, it shined brightly on the white snow. He climbed down the stairs and hurled the camera into the trash can. He walked back inside and sat back down on the couch; wincing as he did so. He had forgotten about his ribs and arm. He hasn't forgotten about his ankle though. He's reminded of that particular aching every time he steps down.

He heard the floorboards suddenly creak behind him. He whipped around. Keely was standing there, soundless. With Marshmallow Kit-Kat McGee in hand. She held it close, not realizing she was holding it so tightly. Phil stood up as Keely walked to the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asked worriedly.

"Fine. Good. Not great but…good." She said shyly.

"That's…that's good."

Keely looked down at the stuffed animal in her arms.

"I…I think I took this from you. Maybe when I was asleep or something. Maybe I slept walked." Keely stuttered. He held up the buffalo.

"No, I gave it to you. Last night. So you could sleep with it." Phil clarified.

"Phil, this is like your favorite childhood stuffed animal. You let nobody take this away from you." Keely gave a small laugh as she said this. It was kind of funny that Phil still had a stuffed animal to sleep with.

Phil smiled and looked at her.

"You're not a nobody."

Keely smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Phil asked once more.

"A tad sore but, nothing I can't overcome."

Keely put down the buffalo and wrapped her arms around Phil. He welcomed the hug with open arms. Nevertheless, once Keely's arms wrapped around his stomach, he winced in pain and pulled back. He nervously laughed.

"Uh, not so…not so tight okay?" He stuttered.

"Why? Phil? What's wrong?" She asked fearfully.

"Nothing. Nothing to worry about Keels." Phil tried to reassure her.

"It's just a…" He accidentally took too deep of breath, causing him to cringe again before he could finish his sentence.

"Is it your lungs? Ribs?" Keely looked at him with a concerned expression. Phil sighed.

Keely looked at him, fingering the bottom of his shirt. She took hold of it and carefully slipped it off. Once he was bare and quickly whipped his arm behind his back. Keely gasped in sight of the huge bruise. She lightly ran her fingers down it. They slowly sat down on the couch. Keely still in awe, gazing at the discoloration.

"Phil…"

She didn't know what to say.

"Where did this come from?" She asked.

Phil sighed once more and took his arm out from behind his back. She immediately knew what happened when she saw the row of four neat cuts.

"No. Did they come looking for me?" She panicked and looked around the room.

"No Keely. No. They're gone. For good."

"Phil, tell me what happened.

"Keely I don't want you to worry." Phil said quickly.

"Please Phil!" She cried, looking at him with watery eyes. Phil gazed at her.

"I…I went back. I thought I could…teach those guys a lesson." She said.

"Is this only what they did to you?" She asked.

"And my ankle. They stepped on it."

Keely stared at the floor.

"This is all my fault." She whispered but Phil heard her clear.

"This is _not_ your fault."

"Phil! If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened. You have to agree."

Phil said nothing. Instead, he scooted over and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest, returning the embrace. She felt the bare skin of his back under her palms.


	15. Me Huh?

Few days past and Mr. Teslow's funeral came quickly. It brought back painful memories for Keely. That phone call. Phil drove her down back to Pickford. The doorbell rang and Mrs. Teslow answered. Dressed in black. No hello, not even a hi but right into a hug. She grabbed her daughter and Keely grabbed her mom. They drove together to the funeral and Phil went to where he had lived in Pickford. His parents still lived there and so did Pim. Who was now around the age of 17. Phil decided to go to the funeral a little later. He knew Keely and her mom would want some alone time there. He walked in to his house.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He called throughout the house.

"Oh. It's just you."

"That's what I get? I don't get a Hey big brother. Nice to see you. How's college." Phil said.

"You should know me better by now."

She might have gotten a little taller but Pim still had her long and straight blonde hair. And still, none of that incredibly girly stuff.

"Mom! Dad! Phil's here!" She yelled and started up the stairs but stopped.

"Hello big brother." She said and resumed going up the stairs.

"Phil!" Lloyd said.

"Hi sweetie."

Phil gave his mother a hug.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

Hardly any hours pasted before Phil left to go to the funeral. He walked into a room of black and wet faces. He saw his best friend's blonde hair stick out from all the black and worked his way towards her. He finally got to her. She looked up at him with watery eyes. He put his arm around her.

"Christopher Teslow was first-rate man. A good man." The pastor started.

They stuck around for a while after the pastor was done. Mrs. Teslow came up to Keely.

"I'm going to go sweetie. I'll see you at the house."

"Ok Mom. I'm just gonna say goodbye once more and then I'm going."

Her mom patted her on the shoulder and left. Keely walked up to the casket one last time. She stared down.

"Goodbye Dad." She whispered.

Phil walked up next to her.

They left the next morning to go back to their place. Keely stared out the window as Phil drove along. She felt a sudden squeeze on her shoulder. She looked over. Phil's eyes were on the road but he was smiling. Keely took his hand and held it. She continued to stare out the window. A few minutes pasted before Phil spoke.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, noticing that she had been gazing out the window for quite some time.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Just…about the funeral…you." She added. She fiddled with his fingers in her hands.

"Me huh? What about me?" Phil questioned.

"Oh…just how you looked awfully adorable in black." She answered and forced a small laugh. Phil just smiled.

It wasn't until night before they arrived home. Phil parked the car and looked over at Keely. Slouched down in the car seat and barely awake. He got out and went around the side of the car, opening up her door.

"Keely. Hey Keels. We're home." He whispered. She groaned.

Phil picked her up and carried her inside. She was as light as a feather. He opened the door to Keely's room and laid her down.

"Night Keely." Phil spoke in barely a whisper. He turned back and closed her door on the way out.

By this time, Keely had regained some of her consciousness and sat up.

"Goodnight… Phil."


	16. I Lied

Phil fell asleep quite fast when he laid himself down in his comfy double bed. His room was pitch black and silent. Yet, he awoke when he felt a sudden movement. He opened his eyes to stare into the darkness of his room. Something warm was against the side of his face. He reached over to his bedside table and turned on the lamp. With just enough light, he could see Keely snuggled up right alongside him under the blankets. He now saw what was warm against his face. He could feel the soft skin of her cheek touching his. Eyes closed and sleeping, he watched her breathe. It was the most peaceful he had ever seen her in weeks. He reached back over and turned off the lamp. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer then she was. Letting their entire bodies touch. The extra warmth was greatly welcomed. And would always be welcomed. Never turned away. His eyes soon closed once more.

But then, yet again, his mind was being woken by soft whisperings. It shortly became to his realization that those whisperings sounded strongly like his name. His eyes opened again and let them adjust to the lack of light. He turned his head to see Keely gazing at him with her soft blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said in barely a whisper.

Phil gawked at her.

"Don't be sorry Keels. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But I do… and I am." She whispered.

"For what?"

"This…these days. Remember in the very beginning? When all this started. From there, I dragged you along."

"You didn't _drag_ me along Keels. I came running. On my own."

Her eyes stayed still, focusing on his sincere face.

"I can't lay here and not tell you something." She said.

"I lied."

Phil's eyes squinted and his face turned confused.

"You lied?"

Keely must have suddenly realized what she just said and quickly sat up. But she just sat there. Phil sat up next to her.

"You lied? About what?" He asked softly.

Her eyes moved down, staring at the bed. This seemed to be the hardest thing for her say out of all the things she had ever told him.

"You can tell me anything. You know that right?" He whispered.

Her eyes remained down. Phil took his finger and gently stroked her jaw. At last, she looked up into his soothing brown eyes.

"I lied about what I was thinking of."


	17. Exactly

This is the chapter you have all been waiting for...

"What?"

"Remember? Today in the car? You asked me what I was thinking of and I said the funeral…and you." Keely recalled.

"Then…what were you thinking of? If you weren't thinking about the funeral and me?" Phil asked.

"Well, I guess I didn't lie completely. I _was_ thinking of the funeral. But I was thinking of you on a deeper scale then just thinking you looked cute in black." She said.

"So I'm not cute in black?" Phil said, trying to get her to crack a smile. It worked, but only just.

"No, you do. But, that's not what I was thinking about. I made that up when you asked me." She clarified.

"Then what were you thinking about?"

Keely looked down once more. Phil put his hands on her shoulders.

"Keely."

She looked up into his eyes staring back at her.

"What were you thinking about?"

She could detect a hint of worry in his voice. She couldn't blame him. After all that has happened, it would be hard to know what she would be thinking about. She took his hand off her shoulder and placed it on her face. Phil couldn't help but be a little surprised at this move. She put both her hands on his hand on her face and closed her eyes.

"I _was_ thinking of the funeral. But not just the funeral. I was running all the events that had happened through my mind like a filmstrip. Watching them all go past." She opened her eyes to look at Phil.

"As I was watching all these incidents occur, there was no mistaking that you were always beside me. Helping me. Lending more then just a hand." She paused once more. Phil put his other hand on the side of her jaw.

"And…it didn't take long for me to realize that…that I didn't want to live another second of my life without you in it." She finished. Phil was silent.

"You're always there. You've always _been _there. I want you to be right next to me. I don't want to leave your side, I don't want to never be able to hear your voice."

She had to tell him how she really felt. Phil pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes.

"Maybe you don't feel the same way but I had to let you know. It's like…you're cookies and I'm milk, you're salt and I'm pepper. I just feel like we go together because…"

"I love you." Phil said. He pulled out of the hug but only until their faces were about an inch apart. He put his hands on her neck. Keely spoke in barely a whisper.

"Exactly."

Phil leaned in and their lips met in one hell of a deep and meaningful kiss. One both of them had been longing to do. It was the most wonderful feeling. Keely was kissing the boy she has loved most dearly and Phil was returning the favor. All those birthday wishes have ultimately come true in the end. They finally pulled apart. Keely smiled, which reflected off of Phil's.

"Gee whiz." Was all she could say.

Phil gave a small laugh. Keely leaned in for another kiss. Phil moved his hands up to her cheeks. Both of them only focusing on their second yet equally wonderful kiss, Keely let her stomach muscles relax and laid her head back down on the pillow, still kissing the individual closest to her heart. They broke apart once again and once again the biggest smile appeared on her face. She suddenly lunged at Phil and embraced him the largest bear hug ever known to mankind.

"I love you Keely." Phil stroked her hair. Keely rested her chin on his shoulders, letting her cheek touch his neck.

"I love you Phillip Diffy."

**THE END **

**Well, tell me how you liked it. This story is now complete. **


End file.
